Him
by MasterChelley
Summary: Meeting Clayton Collins for the first time.


I looked out the window, the scenory was a blur, I looked forward to see my best friend Sophie skimming through my Kerrang magazine she borrowed, I couldn't help but smile, she looked so innocent and sweet. She looked up and me and smiled, we both giggled. Sophs continued to read and I checked my phone, no new messages and just a couple of tweets from Clayton Collins and Dalton Wixom about they're excitment to be in Britain. I smiled to myself and favoured them. "Could this train go any slower?" I asked myself still starring at my phone. "Are you bored?" Sophs asked me with a concerned look on her face "just fed up" I responded with a smile before looking back out the window again. We'd been on this train two hours already. "Only three hours to go!" Sophs responded with a smirk, I chuckled "Only!".

I put my headphones in and played All Time Low's Dear Maria, it was one of my favourite songs and the first song I'd heard by them (They where my favourite band). Before I knew anything I'd fallen asleep, I woke up to Sophs poking my forhead from across the table whispering "it's time to get up Chelley, where nearly there!" I sat up, whiped the drool from my cheek and chuckled to myself.

Once the train had come to a stop I got up from my seat, grabbed my bags and made my way out of the train, it was busy, which was to be expected because this was London after all.

I grabbed Sophie's hand and weaved through the crowed that where rushing to get on the train, once we made it out I let go of Sophs hand, looked up at the misty sky, smiled and said "it's finally happening!" what I didn't realise was I said it out loud, Sophs chuckled, took my hand and pulled me to the sidewalk where we flagged down a cab (which was a lot easier than expected), hopped in and headed to our hotel.

The traffic was bad, the driver was worse. He decided it would be faster to weave through instead of waiting, we where both worried we wouldn't make it to tonight. Thankfully after a lot of weaving, horns being pressed and some screaming (from the driver) we made it to our hotel. We pilled out, I paied the man and we quickly headed inside, grabbed our key for the room and (I skipped, Sophs sensibly walked) to the elavator.

As we where walking down the hallway I spotted our room number, snatched the key from Sophies hand and ran to our room, unlocked the door, threw my bags on the floor and began to jump on the bed.

This weekend was going to be fun.

Sophs came barging in, I stopped jumping and landed on butt first on the bed, I had a painfully big smile on my face, she chuckled and told me to get ready. We only had two hours to get ready, out the door and find Hyde Park. I jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. After a quick shower I dried and straightened my hair, did my usual light make-up, got dressed (I whore my 'normal people scare me' shirt my friends from college got me last Christmas and a simple pair of black leggings with green and yellow moody converse and a plain black hoodie zipped half way) and I was ready to go. Sophs was already waiting because I took so long straightening my hair.

We left the hotel and flagged down another cab (it was too far to walk, we wouldn't have made it in time). We did the usual, pilled in, told him where to go, piled out and paied the man. The park was already full of teenage fangirls waiting in a big crowed, so we stayed out of there way. Out of know where there were loud screams coming from the crowed, we looked over to see girls running to Late Nite Reading, they all looked terrified. We looked at each other and laughed before doing impressions of the girls, I began to laugh so much I snorted, which coursed us to laugh even more and for me to go bright red.

We slowly made our way through the park to where the boys where, they'd all been seperated into differant sections by the fangirls (who where swarming around them) "So..." Sophs looked at me "who do you wanna see first?" she already knew the answer, we both smiled and said "Clayton" before laughing and heading over to him, when we got closer most of the girls had moved on to everyone else.


End file.
